


A taste of eternity

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: A legend said there was a World, lost among many and many and many other Worlds, where special fruits grew on trees. If you shared one of them with someone, your fate will be linked forever with them.After the big party beach, Lea has to face the fact he doesn't know at all how to deal with two teenagers under his responsabilities... but perhaps he has someone on his side that could help him?





	A taste of eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has been inspired by the amazing @sophkat7!!! She has tweeting about one of the plot point and I got carried away with our boys and here we are !
> 
> I'm doing my best with english but it's not my first language and I've dislexia so I'm so sorry for the mistakes all over the fanfiction!
> 
> (And don't forget you're awesome, someone love you and stay hydrated!!!!)

_A legend said there was a World, lost among many and many and many other Worlds, where special fruits grew on trees. If you shared one of them with someone, your fate will be linked forever with them._

“Come on, Axel, pleaaaaaase!!! Everybody will go there!!! Pence, Hayner and Olette will go there!! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!!”

Isa could hear those pleas as he was putting down the huge pot of soup on the table.

A few instants after, Lea appeared in the dinner room thought Isa didn’t have called for his family to come. His look slid along the deep plates perfectly lined with spoon around and the little bowl with homemade croutons smelling garlic lying in there.

“Uuuuuuh… there is a party in Destiny Islands,” he said, looking annoyed.

“Is there?” Isa replied with a smirk.

“Yeah. Uh… Everybody will go there.” He rubbed his hair. “Pence, Hayner, Olette, Aqua, Terra, Donald, Goofy, Mickey… Ventus, Naminé, Kairi, Riku.”

Isa stared him, still wearing a smile on his lips.

“And so, I thought we could go there. Staying at night?”

“They have school tomorrow,” Isa replied.

“I know buuuuut, if we leave early enough? Or maybe using a cordorfdakness,” he mumbled.

Isa leaned toward him.

“Excuse me?” he said. “I didn’t understand what you tried to hide me.”

Lea sighed and sat next to him.

“I know you’d say no.” He watched everything on the table. “Can you be the mean parents and tell them we can’t go?”

“I never say ‘no’,” Isa pointed out.

Lea looked up at him, surprised.

“You didn’t?”

“I didn’t,” Isa replied. “For once, why not.”

“You’re amazing! I love you!”

Lea jumped on his feet and kissed his favorite blue guy.

After the party on the beach, Himiko and Toya, Sora’s parents, alongside with Shiraki, Riku’s dad, and Madam Minami Mira, the Mayor, invited everybody for a big meal. It has been cheerful with such an amount of food, you couldn’t even imagine people having that much. And yet, because Kairi, Riku and Sora’s close friends hadn’t been invited for the said party. It was barely possible to imagine more fishes turned into soft filet or balls in sweet sausage, neither such amount of salad or just potatoes in varied form. Really, Lea never saw that.

Almost never saw that.

Because, once, he saw such a quantity served at Isa’s table. The difference was that, here, they were more than thirty and at Isa’s they were only three…

The hosts were undoing the table, giggling and joking as the kids were in Kairi’s room. They were in the Mayor’s house because it was the bigger one. And Naminé lived here with Kairi. Because she liked that. Because she wanted to see Riku and be with the memories she thought be hers…

Wished be hers.

Lea approached Isa who helped with the tidying. He had nothing else to do and if he could help someone, he’d gladly do it.

“Do you think we can go grab ice cream?” Lea asked to him, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“We will take the coffee,” Himiko said, next to them.

If Lea had tried to be discrete, she had heard it and was friendly smiling.

And so, the former Assassin was surprised. It was addressed to him, right? His doubts were so big, he showed himself tilting a little his head on the side.

“Yes. You prefer a tea?” she wondered.

“I… uh…”

“It’s the first time Lea is invited to a dinner,” Isa informed politely as he was taking the last plate on the table.

“Y… Yeah.”

“Oh! Don’t worry!” she smiled. “We will take a coffee, or a tea, and chat a little. Between adult. And then, the dessert if the kids feel it. If not, I think you can go read them a story or… whatever you’re doing there.”

She smiled even more and Lea was even more lost. They will not play with the teenagers while eating ice cream?

He started to understand why Mickey left with Goofy and Donald! He didn’t want to be trapped in formality.

Aqua and Terra would take the coffee with them but… still.

“Do you want a hot cocoa?” Isa wondered.

“No, no… I… I will take the same as Isa. Please?”

“I’ll take some tea, please,” Isa smiled politely. “And the sugar pot, please.”

“Of course. There are a few flavors, I’ll show them to you, don’t worry!”

Lea felt so bad as she was walking away to prepare the coffee and tea. All of this was so weird… _so _weird. Coffee and tea in place of dessert? In place of playing with the others?! It was mean!

And he felt so incredibly stupid.

“Coffee and Tea? And what do we do now?”

“Don’t worry, Lea,” Isa said as he brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen. “We will just talk around the drink.”

“Talk of… what?”

“Things.”

“I’m not sure I can hold the conversation,” Lea said, walking next to him. “Do you want me to take that?”

Isa gave him the plates though they were almost at the big sink filled with soapy water.

“Thank you.” Isa kissed softly his cheek. “You’re perfect, Lea. They will love your chatting no matter what.”

“You say that because you love me,” he replied.

“It’s a little correct. But you own my Heart because you’re absolutely wonderful.”

He smiled tenderly to him and went back to help the others with the tidying.

Pressing himself on the side, Lea smiled a bit to Himiko who slid hot water in his cup. Immediately, the little bag of red fruits freed steams there and they swirled around. He waited just one minute while the others were talking about the educations of the children. Who was learning what, what about the notes? How many comrades they had, etc.

Lea sipped his tea. And took the sugar pot to slid one full spoon. And more. Two. Three. Four… he noticed the look of his lover, which was on him, and he smirked slightly to him. Isa bent and took a few little cakes in the big set that had been installed in the center of the table. And put it in Lea’s plate. The former assassin pushed the plate between them. Isa smiled a little more, watching him with tender love in his eyes.

“Uuuuuugh!”

Lea let his back crash in the sand.

“Are you okay?” Isa asked, bending over him.

“Yeah, yeah, just… ugh, so tired. I’m not done for that. I’m not a dad…” he sighed.

Inside, the teenagers were still in the rooms, playing, joking and preparing themselves for the night incoming. Most of the parents had left for their own house and Lea and Isa hesitated if they had to do it. With a Corridor of Darkness, it was easy to pass from one World to the other…

“You’re learning, Lea.”

“You’re learning too, and yet!”

“I’m just skilled for the decorum. Don’t worry. Roxas and Xion always plot against me because I’m too strict.”

“Yeah, but you’re perfect anyway.” Lea rubbed his face. “I’m sorry, I suck…”

“You’re not.”

Isa sat next to him, his fingers passed in the red hairs and he bent to press a myriad of kisses on his cheeks.

Lea laughed softly and grabbed him by the waist and made him roll on the sand. As he did, Isa slid his hands on his cheeks, his thumbs caressing them.

“I’m really gifted to have ya, y’know?” Lea muttered against his lips.

“It’s the same for me,” he replied.

“I love ya,” Lea whispered in the hole of his ear.

Just before kissing the lobe. And then his throat, his hairs tickling him and making him laugh and whisper his name.

He loved him. He loved him so much and had not enough words to tell him to him. Whatever how often he’d kiss him, bring him to do stuff outside, would lay in his arms and mutter his name, again and again…

“I want to be with you forever…” he muttered.

He caressed his lips with a tender thumb.

“I’m yours,” Isa said under his breath.

“I’m yours too,” Lea replied, kissing tenderly his scar on the forehead. “A Legend says this World has strange fruits. A fruit bonding with someone if you share it with them. Forever.”

Isa nodded slightly. Roxas and Xion talked about that all the time because it was deeply anchored in their memories.

Sora’s memories.

Riku had talked about it today, too.

Kairi, once…

“I’ll grab one for you! And we will share it!” Lea was ready to rise up but he stayed on place. “If you’re okay?”

Isa smiled and kissed him tenderly, softly, with a strong passion.

“Of course,” he said. “I want to have my life intertwined with yours. Forever.”

Not that it wasn’t already done. Their lives were made to be together. They were meant to walk alongside the same path.

Forever.

And nothing could tear them apart…

Lea took his hands to kiss them and got up, helping him to do the same. He stepped aside but held Isa’s hand as he was searching for a Paopu fruit, walking by his side, enjoying the warm weather even if the night was slowly cast its veil upon the day.

As he was searching the precious fruit, he kept glancing to Isa with a smile.

Even if he didn’t find the Paopu, he’d be happy to be next to him. He loved every moment with him. He was the only one whose silence didn’t bother him.

There was nothing wrong when he was by his side.

Nothing.

They kept walking, walking and walking.

As they did, Lea caressed his fingers, leaning in here and there to kiss him. And Isa happily kissed him back when he could.

Lea kept glancing around and, suddenly…

“Here!”

Isa looked as his boyfriend showed a big star-shaped fruit. It was hanging in a curbed tree, hanging above the sea.

“Lea, maybe ano…”

“I’ll get this one! I’ll show you my love!”

Isa let go on his hand to slide them along his cheeks, pressing a kiss on his nose.

“I know you love me.”

“But I want to impress you!”

“And you impress me all the time,” he said. He kissed his cheek tenderly. “But go on, if you want to.”

“Look at me!”

The redhead smiled and walked to the tiny island with the tree above the water. He blew a kiss to Isa who acted like he could actually catch it. He pressed it against his chest, while trying to prevent his longs blue hairs to paste against his skin.

He watched as Lea climbed on the trunk and started to walk toward the big fruit. He was doing carefully. It wasn’t time to worry his lover!

So he moved with tiny pace and even sat next to the fruit. He bent and grabbed the edge of the fruit.

“Lea, take c…”

“What?!”

The man lost his balance and his whole body dashed toward the waves. He rose his hand as high as he could in his fall. As he plunged down the sea, his hand kept above the surface, saving the fruit.

“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!” he let out.

“Lea! Come back!” Isa called.

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Lea started to swim, just with one hand, and came to the beach. He ran to his lover and grabbed him by the waist, making him swirl in the airs.

“Lea!” Isa let out, thought he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m just so happy!! I’ve got it! We’ll be together forever!” he said happily.

“Of course, we will,” he said, hugging him back, kissing his cheeks with tenderness. “I’m your forever, Lea. I’m just yours.”

Lea kissed his arms tenderly. He caressed Isa’s throat and then went on his knee, still holding the fruit.

“Isa… Do you want to share the rest of your life with me?”

“Lea… You’re…” He smiled tenderly. “Of course.”

Isa knelt next to him and kissed his lips tenderly. And smiled even more when Lea held out the fruit to him. They knew nothing about the Legend and maybe it really was just a Legend… so they could bit together in the fruit. So they could bond to each other. Until their last breath.

Breath they hoped lose together…

Nothing seemed to have changed.

Lea and Isa were bonded forever but nothing seemed to have changed. What could have changed? They loved each other so much, they always knew they were meant for a live at two…

As Lea woke up, just because he needed to go in the bathroom before coming back for a longer nap, he noticed something on his hand. In the dim light coming through the windows, he could see it, next to the thumb, just a bit under it. It was a Paopu fruit. But a bite had been removed from it. He frowned. From where it came?

He rubbed it, trying to erase it, but he couldn’t. The drawing seemed to be deep in his skin. Like a tattoo.

“Mi amor?” he said, leaning over Isa.

“Hmm… I’ll get up…. Don’t… worry,” he said, rubbing his forehead before holding out his hand.

Lea gave him his and leaned over him, wanting to press kisses on his face.

“It’s not th…”

He stopped in the mid of the word because he saw their hands intertwined, saw the Paopu formed by their hands.

He moved them to him.

“I think the magic works and you can’t push me aside,” he whispered.

Isa who glanced at the clock and noticed the hour, had his eyes just coming back to him. To their hands intertwined. And he saw the tattoos mixed together… A smile appeared on his lips and he pressed his lips over it, mostly on Lea’s hand.

“I never meant to push you aside. Now go back to sleep or you’ll be obnoxious all day long,” he said, winking at him.

“Isaaaaaaa…”

“Do the big spoon, please. Forever?”

“Is this a forever meaning _forever_ the big spoon or forever with you? Because I like when you’re doing the big spoon too!”

“Forever with you.”

Isa kissed once again the Paopu linked on their hands. Lea hugged him tenderly and kissed his throat, saying again and again how much he loved him…


End file.
